Making New Friends Takes Time
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona is alone in Far, Far Away and an outcast because of her curse until an new girl from New Orleans begins to befriend her and help her make other friends and to open up but helps her to become strong in herself
1. Chapter 1

**Making New Friends Takes Time**

**A/N Here's my new fic but it's a crosover between Shrek and Princess and the Frog because in it, Fiona is thirteen but still has the curse on her and she meets a certain princess from Louisana, Tiana because the other princesses are busy but told to stay away from her because of her curse but I thought these two would be a good friendship because they both were cursed, well Fiona was and Tiana hwas tricked into being a frog by kissing Naveen and I thought he doesn't deserve her.**

**I hope both Shrek and PATF fans don't hate me for this as this was a random idea.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Far, Far Away and Fiona was feeling a little lonely as the other princesses were busy and weren't around all the time, even Snow was busy which mader her feel a little left out as she walked through the streets back to her parent's castle as it was nearly sunset and she wasn't allowed out after dark because of her curse but saw somebody sitting alone by the fountain and was curious as she saw she didn't look like an normal princess with her smooth brown skin, dark hair but she wore normal clothes like the people of Far, Far Away as Fiona saw her looking at her.

She wondered why she was lonely as she approached her as she sat down beside her as the brown skinned girl as Tiana was stunned as she'd heard rumours about the red haired girl being cursed as she saw sadness in Fiona's blue eyes.

"Umm....... Hey there.

I'm Tiana.

I just moved here from New Orleans and this place has an more unique charm.

What about you?" she said to Fiona.

"I-I'm Fiona.

I-It's nice to meet you but I have to go.

It was nice meeting you." she said running off from Tiana.

She had wanted to get to know her and hadn't wanted to frighten her by turning into her night time form as she entered her parent's castle.

She hoped that she could get to know her.

* * *

Tiana sighed as she returned to her cottage in Far, Far Away that also served as a cafe that she'd started up and was running competition with Farbuck's as people liked her New Orleans cusuine that she made but was a little alone in this kingdom as she had trouble making friends here but was curious about Fiona as she was making gumbo for herself as she wondered why she'd been shy and nervous around her but hoped that she could talk to her in the morning as she hoped that things would go okay while living in Far, Far Away.

She had only one friend growing up in Louisana but maybe she could find somebody just as good as Charlotte in this kingdom as she sighed knowing that people liked her food that she made.

But she was lonely as she sighed but saw a star in the night sky and remembered something her mother had told her about but knew it would cause trouble as she went back into her cottage.

She hoped things would change as days passed........

* * *

Fiona sighed as she was in her bedroom readuing manga but was in her night time form as she wanted somebody to be her friend but knew that other girls didn't like her because of her night time form but knew that Snow liked her but the other princesses and her father had made her stay away from her which made both the ebony haired girl and Fiona sad but the red haired girl knew that even though she was an ogre at night, she was still herself inside and that was all that mattered to her but she knew that others wouldn't understand that as her mother Lilllian understood and had pointed out to her as she knew.

Tears were in her eyes as she remembered what Rapunzel had said to her that she would always be a monster and that would never change and that nobody cared about her but the tears fell from her blue eyes as she let the pain out.

"I-I wish I had a friend that cared about me.

Someone who won't run away because of my curse." she said looking at the star in the night sky.

She then fell asleep hoping her wish would come true somehow but had no idea that a certain ebony haired girl along with Tiana had heard that but Tiana was curious to know why the girl was sad as Snow sighed knowing why Fiona was so sad.

She'd promised not to tell her unless Fiona wanted to tell her.


	2. First Day At An New School

**Making New Friends Takes Time**

**A/N Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

* * *

Fiona sighed as she woke up the next morning as she was starting public school today as she got up and was worried knowing that everybody would be mean to her about her curse as she got dressed in a kelly green dress but put a locket on that her father had given her when she was born as it helped her remember before she was cursed as she left her room hoping that somebody would be nice to her but doubted it as she went downstairs to the dining room where she saw her mother Lillian drinking tea as she was happy seeing her only daughter as she hugged her knowing she was nervous about going to public school in the kingdom for the first time.

She knew that Fiona was nice with a kind heart but knew that other kids wouldn't understand her and be mean to her because of her curse as she watched her eat knowing she would need to be strong but knew Harold was in a bad mood about it as Fiona looked nervous.

"Is Dad angry at me for doing this?

If you want, I could stay home." she told her.

Lillian sighed as she knew that Fiona was worried about this but needed to help her.

"Yes he is but it's not your fault.

You need to experience being with others your own age." she answered.

Fiona nodded shyly as she grabbed her dark green backpack.

She then left the castle.

* * *

Fiona was quiet as she sat in the back of the school carriage as other kids were staring and making comments about her and it made her sad as she could hear them which upset her as she hadn't done anything to them as she sighed knowing that would happen as she would arrive at school as the carriage stopped at Far, Far Away High as they got out of the carriage but Fiona was feeling blue as cheerleaders were snickering and pointing but she didn't know that a certain brown skinned girl had been watching this and felt sorry for her remembering how sad she'd been last night when they'd met at the fountain and wondered why she was so sad.

She then approached the and entered the building as she was nervous as she had never been to school before and was nervous knowing that she didn't have many friends as she approached the Homeroom as she opened the door and entered the room as she saw the other kids look at her as the teacher smiled seeing her.

"Class this is Tiana.

She came here from New Orleans.

I hope you'll make her feel welcome." she said.

Tiana then saw Fiona sitting at the back of the room and sat beside her and noticed the red haired girl had her head on the table but saw sadness in her blue eyes.

She wanted to talk to her but decided to wait until class was over so nobody would be mean as she'd heard several of the kids whisper things about her but she'd ignored them and knew Fiona wasn't confident as she was about things.

She hoped that she could help her as lunch came around and she'd made gumbo but knew nobody in the class would want to eat with her but she saw Fiona sitting outside alone without any lunch on the grass and decided to join her.

"Hey there Fiona." the red haired girl heard her say.

She was surprised seeing Tiana there beside her and wondered what she was doing there.

"I wanted to get to know you better after last night but I wanted to talk to you.

Are you hungry?" she asked her as Fiona nodded.

She'd smelt the warm gumbo from the pot in the basket and was curious about it.

"What is it?" she asked her.

"It's gumbo.

A traditional New Orleans delicacy." she answered.

Fiona then tried some as Tiana poured some of it into a bowl as she handed her a spoon as the princess ate some but liked it.

"This is delicious!

We should get the lunch room to make this for lunch." Fiona answered.

Tiana smiled seeing the reaction to gumbo from Fiona knowing she liked it.

"Is there more food from this kingdom called New Orleans?" she asked her.

Tiana giggled hearing that.

"Yes there's more food." she said smiling.

Tiana saw that Rapunzel along with some of the cheerleaders were staring at them but ignored them, sending them icy glares of her own as Rapunzel and the cheerleaders left them alone.

Tiana then saw worry in Fiona's blue eyes as they went back to class as she sighed knowing that something was bothering her and wondered why the other kids were mean to her as she had a feeling there was something more as the rest of the day dragged on.

She hoped that she could help Fiona feel better about herself as school let out and watched her go off alone but was going back home to the castle because that's where she felt she belonged.

She hoped that she could get her to open up.

* * *

Fiona sighed as she had finished doing homework in her room as she was thinking about everything that had happened today as she was listening to music on her hi-fi as she was on her bed as she was having a snack of cookies and was hoping that things would get beter as she remembered that Tiana had been with her most of the day but hadn't told her mother about that as she was thinking about other things like when she was little and the other princesses wanted to be friends with her until the curse had happened and then they'd shunned her and made her feel like an outcast because of her curse.

Tears fell from her blue eyes as she went down Memory Lane in her mind as she wiped away the tears from her eyes with her hand as she fell asleep.

She then had sweet, hopeful dreams.

In her heart, she hoped that somebody would befriend her and like her for herself instead of the curse that affected her at night.

Lillian knew that Fiona was a little lonely and sad because of this and blamed the curse for this.

She wished there was something she could do to help her........


	3. Finding It Hard to Tell About the Curse

**Making New Friends Takes Time**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 and others who have reviewed because it means a lot to me but I was a little worried about PATF fans hating this and so far, I've gotten good reviews so I'll do more since I like this and like the friendship that's happening.**

**I was a little bummed because I wanted to perform Almost There from PATF for a solo performance in May but there's no backing tracks for the movie which annoyed me a little.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That next morning, Fiona woke earlier as she saw that dawn had broken in Far, Far Away and decided to sneak out and take a walk as she planned to take a walk and be back before her parents woke up as she got dressed and left through the secret passage as she entered the square of the town and saw the market was open as she gasped seeing somebody there buying a friendship bracelet but had a feeling it wasn't for Rapunzel and was curious.

"Fi-Fi!" she heard Snow call to her as the red headed girl smiled.

"Hey Snowdrop.

What're you doing out here?

Getting something for Rapunzel?" she answered.

"There's something I want to tell you.

I'm only pretending to be Rapunzel's friend because my Dad said he would move us from here if he knew we were still friends " she told her.

She then hugged her as Fiona saw her break the hug as the ebony haired princess had to return to her home before her father woke up as Fiona understood as she realised she had to leave and return to the castle before her parents woke up.

She had no idea Tiana had been watching them.

* * *

Fiona smiled as she retutned to her bedroom as she knew her parents would be waking up right now and never knew that she'd been hanging out in the market place as her father hated her being there but she loved it there as she loved mixing with some of the people as they weren't afraid of her and she loved seeing the wares but she was thinking about Snow and remembered what she'd said and was angry at her father for making her stay away from her as she decided to go downstairs for breakfast but hoped things would be better at school today because of what had happened this morning as Lillian wondered why Fiona seemed so happy.

"Nothing Mom." she said while her father was in the dining room.

Lillian knew her daughter snuck out early in the morning and went to the market as she loved being there and knew Harold hated it but she wouldn't let that ruin her daughter's fun as she had a feeling she'd met an old friend there this morning as Fiona nodded as she finished and grabbed her backpack as Lillian watched her leave for school.

Fiona then heard somebody call her name as she'd just left the castle and saw Tiana making her smile as she was a good friend just like Snow and reminded her of the ebony haired girl a lot as she and her walked to school but Tiana was curious about why the red haired girl was sad seeing Snow with Rapunzel.

"Because she's always been my friend and didn't care that I was different or not and liked me for myself and not because I was cursed.

She's just being Rapunzel's friend because her father threatened to move if we were still friends.

At least I have you.

You remind me of her a little." she answered as Tiana was more curious.

But before they could talk more, they were at school and Fiona was sad a little knowing she was alone here because people were afraid to get to know her because of the curse and because of rumours that if people became friends with her, they'd be cursed too which wasn't true but stil it made other kids nervous but Tiana knew Fiona was an nice person and wondered why people would be afraid of her but Fiona tried to change the subject.

She hoped Fiona would trust her enough to tell her why she was afraid of other kids when she was a princess.

"I-I'll tell you soon in time." Fiona answered as they went to class.

* * *

Later when she got home, Fiona was making a snack for herself in the kitchen as she saw something on the table that was addresed to hthe castle but on closer inspection it was addressed to her which made her both curious and excited as she opened it but saw the friendship bracelet that Snow had bought that morning at the market and saw there was an note with it as she picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Fi-Fi_

_I know that we were friends but then my father took me away from you and threatened we would move if we were still friends and leaving would hurt me as much as it would hurt you but we can still be friends in secret and he and the other jerks like Rapunzel who spread lies about you won't know and then we can have fun like we used to before all this happened._

_I got you this because I wanted to show you that our friendship is still true._

_Snowdrop._ it read as Fiona put it on.

"_I miss you too Snowdrop." _she thought eating a cookie.

She hoped Snow was okay as she knew that the ebony haired princess was only doing this to protect the both of them as Fiona and Snow had been friends since childhood and this was making her sad.

She then heard a door open as somebody came in as she took a karate stance.

"Relax Fi-Fi it's just me." a familiar voice said as she gasped.

She turned around and saw a familiar ebony haired girl as she ran towards her and hugged her.

"Aww Fi-Fi it's okay." she said hearing her friend cry.

It hurt her knowing she was upset.

But the ebony haired girl couldn't stay long as Fiona watched her leave.

She hoped she would return.

* * *

Later that night Fiona was in her room reading manga and had her Konhoa headband on as she was listening to Japanese rock as she was in her night time form as she was thinking about thingd that had happened but had no clue somebody was in the castle making gumbo for the parry that was happening tonight in the castle but as usual, Harold had told Fiona to stay in her room and not to come out until the ball was over and all the guests had left but that made her sadder but she didn't really care about that but heard the window open as she saw somebody enter but didn't know it was Tiana and the brown skinned girl was surprised but curious seeing an ogre girl in Fiona's clothes and in her room but wondered why as she knew that Fiona was shy and very quiet.

"_I need to know but I don't want to be rude._

_Like Mama Odie said, you have to dig a little deeper._

_I should ask her tomorrow." _she thought leaving the castle before Fiona saw........


	4. Knowing Of Her Curse

**Making New Friends Takes Time**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope you like.**

**I'm surprised people like it.**

* * *

Tiana woke up the next morning early as she'd had strange dreams about that creep Dr Facilier who had tried to hurt her when she was a frog and also about what she'd seen last night at Fiona's home and couldn't get that image out of her mind especially the sadness in the ogre girl's eyes that were like Fiona's and decided to ask her when they walked to school later as she got dressed and hoped that Fiona was okay as she needed to know about what was going on in her life.

"_Maybe that ogre girl is her sister or something but Fiona never mentioned she has a sister but maybe her parents don't talk about her or don't let Fiona talk about her because they don't want her to be known about._

_I'm not sure but I need to talk to her about it." _she thought.

She hoped Fiona was okay as she went to make breakfast and make lunch for herself later and shoved those thoughts aside for now as they were distracting her.

She smiled eating cereal.

Later she realised it was time for school and went to meet Fiona so they could walk to school together and as she walked to the castle, those thoughts returned as she was nervous.

* * *

Fiona was very nervous as she left the castle door because she knew that last night while the ball was going on, that somebody had seen her in ogre form and hoped it wasn't any of her father's friends as she would hate to chase away her father's friends because of her curse knowing they didn't know or that her father probably lied and said they didn't have a daughter but knew her mother wouldn't be happy hearing that as she knew that she cared about her no matter if she was cursed or not.

"Fiona you going to school or not?" she heard Tiana say as she met her.

"Y-Yeah I'm coming." she said to her.

Tiana wondered why she was nervous about as they walked to school but had a feeling that it was because of last night and needed to talk about it just to be sure.

"Fiona do you have an ogre sister?

Because I was at your place last night making gumbo for their ball and I saw an ogre girl in your room but she had the same eyes as you.

I was just curious." she told her.

Fiona realised it had been Tiana that had seen her in her night time form but was concerned and wondered what to do as she liked her as her friend and knew if she found out about her curse, that she would abandon her too.

Besides a little lie wouldn't hurt, right?

"Yeah that was my sister you saw but my parents keep her locked up in her room when there's a ball at our place but she's nice like me but shy." Fiona lied as Tiana could see through it.

"Why would you make up something about having a sibling?

From what I've heard, you're an only child but what's really bothering you?

I am your friend and I can handle anything." she said as Fiona sighed.

"I-I'll tell you later, okay?

Not just now." she answered as Tiana understood.

"Okay but you know you don't have to lie.

You should just be open." she said as they went to class.

Fiona hoped that was true.

* * *

Later Tiana saw Snow sitting at the bleachers on her own and wondered what was wrong as she had always seen her with Rapunzel and her friends and wondered why she wasn't with them as she sat beside her as the ebony haired girl was surprised to see her there as she knew the brown skinned girl was always with Fiona but wondered what was wrong as she saw sadness in Snow's eyes.

"Why're you here alone?

Did Rapunzel and her friends ditch you?" she asked as Snow shook her head.

"No they had to go to cheerleading practise and I'm not that kind of person.

Popular but never truly caring about others." she told her.

Tiana understood as she realised it was a beauitful day in Far, Far Away.

"How's Fi-Fi been?" she heard Snow ask.

The brown skinned girl knew Snow had just called Fiona by the nicikname the ebony haired girl had given her but had an idea as she was still curious about the ogre girl from last night.

"Snow I need to ask you something.

Last night I was at Fiona's castle making gumbo for the ball her parents were having when I saw an ogre girl in Fiona's room and when I asked her eariler, she wouldn't tell and made up that she had an ogre sister." she said.

Snow sighed knowing the girl was talking about Fiona's curse and had a feeling she didn't know and decided to tell her but hoped Fiona wouldn't find out that she'd told Tiana this.

"You don't know, do you?" she said as Tiana wondered what she was talking about.

"What're you talking about?" she asked her.

"A long time ago her father banished a witch that tried to take over the kingdom and in her spite she put a curse on Fiona when she turned seven that made her human by day and ogre by night but her father was ashamed and became cold to her along with everyone in the kingdom when they found out and it made Fiona shy and not herself unless she's around us.

But don't let Fiona know I told you.

I promised to keep it a secret." she said as Tiana was understanding.

She knew what it felt like to be under a spell like after kissing Naveen and needed to talk to Fiona about this.


End file.
